once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dark Mod's Tale
"A Dark Mod's Tale" is the 52nd episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Liz is now back in control of her body, with no memory of what she's done since she was possessed weeks ago; as she struggles to come to terms with the heinous acts she's committed, Joanna decides to make her pay... with blood. Meanwhile, Jdg quite literally hatches a scheme in order to test our heroes' defenses, with interesting results. And in the Other Wiki, the Dark Mod ImmaGleek is chased by her honorable brother Queso24, with UFO and Mary attempting to put the former back on the path of good by the way of unleashing a dragon. Plot ImmaGleek, the Dark Mod of the Other Once Upon a Time Wiki, can be seen making her way back to the Evil Bureaucrat Rena Charming's palace, hoping the finish the job she didn't get to complete the last time she was here, when Rockaboss the wolf chased her halfway across the land. However, as she approaches, deftly keeping out of the view of the Black Mods, she sees UFO looking at Rena Charming and Lady Junky through one of the windows, and she draws her sword in annoyance. She places it do his throat, ordering him not to move, and he gulps as the bureau and the witch continue to bond inside, oblivious to what's going on just beyond their reach. UFO tries putting his hands in the air but Imma reminds him, "I said, don't move." He apologizes, and so she tells him not to speak either. "Are you here to rob the Evil Bureau?" she wonders. UFO doesn't reply, having been told not to speak, and Imma rolls her eyes, yelling, "Answer me!" "No!" he assures, "I'm just here for… my own reasons!" "So either you're some kind of pervert… or you’re my competition," Imma deduces, despite UFO assuring her that he's neither. Before she's able to press the matter any further, the word, "Hey!" is yelled as Rena's most faithful Black Mod – Imma's brother Queso24 – spots the scene from afar. He begins running toward them both at which Imma makes sure her helmet is covering her face, then taking UFO Editor and throwing him into the nearby castle moat, leaving him to drown as she leaps over it in an attempt to get away. Unable to let a person drown, Queso dives into the moat in order to rescue UFO, and by the time he's back on dry land, Imma has hopped on one of the sysop horses and begun riding away. Wanting to catch her, Queso locates his own noble steed and begins to chase the Dark Mod through the Wiki, leaping over obstacles in the outer towns and villages and greatly confuse the locals. They make it to a wide berth of land where Queso, the more skilled horse rider, begins to catch up to Imma. Finally, he's able to leap from his own horse and tackle her off of hers, causing them both to go rolling across the grass as their respective sysop animals gallop away. "Now, Dark Mod," Queso says as he pins his sister to the ground, "Time to find out who you really are." With that, he removes her helmet, and shock befalls him when his sister's face stares back at him. "Imma…" he utters. "Hello, brother dear," she says with a smile, using his shock as a distraction, managing to grab a nearby rock and bash him around the face with it. He remains injured on the ground, calling after her as she runs away, "What happened to your honor?!" Liz is wandering through the streets of Storywik, finally back in control of her own body but looking down at herself and seeming deeply confused as to why she's dressed so sluttishly, and why she woke up in a damn cave. She makes it back to the earlier outside her apartment – the last place she remembers being; where the bot possessed her (see "Body and Soul") - and flashes begin to swarm her head. She recalls the battle that took place beforehand, but still has no idea just what on Earth is going on, wandering further. "Joe?!" she calls out, wanting to find him, "Joe?!" Jdg98, meanwhile, has retired to the mayoral mansion along with Hero fan, who stands there in the living room (which Matthew only cleaned to an average degree) while his new sire takes a seat on the couch. "I know what you're thinking," Jdg comments as the suit of armor stairs him down, "You're wondering, 'When am I gonna get to kill some people?' and that's a perfectly valid question. The thing is, I went to quite a bit of trouble to retrieve you, and you could end up being integral to my survival, so… I'm not gonna risk putting you in the field yet. Not while I know the heroes still have the Staff of Peace; there's too much that could go wrong, and I don't really wanna lose you after having just acquired you, you know?" Hero fan tilts his head, and Jdg says, "Exactly. So, instead of sending you, I'll be sending this little beauty." He opens his cloak and pulls out a dragon egg, growing it from the size of a pebble with his magic; it is now a bit larger than a football, and Jdg explains, "I found it fossilized in the town caves; must've come over with the Virus, like you. Well, I've un-fossilized it, and now it's sure to give the heroes a run for their money." He uses his magic to ignite the fireplace, then making the egg float to be atop it, nestling it nicely in the flames. "And if they use the Staff of Peace on that thing when it attacks them, we'll know that they're armed and dangerous. Of course, if they don't… I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He watches, waiting, as the dragon egg matures. Over at The Sword and Hammer, Justine brings up the fact that it's Julietfan2626's christening tomorrow and that she's super excited for it. Rena comments that it'll be nice to finally celebrate their daughter's arrival into this world, proceeding to kiss his baby on the forehead, and Joe wonders where it'll be. Lady is about to answer but is cut off when Liz walks in through that big, broken window. "There you are," she says, looking to Joe, "Your window's kinda broken…" she points out, finding it weird. All three of the people she's just walked in on look deadly afraid, to her confusion. Joe quickly goes to the side of the bar and takes out his bow and quiver, nocking and arrow and aiming it right at her. She puts her hands up, shaking, as he tells her not to move, demanding to know what it is she's doing there. "Joe…" she utters, "What's happening? It… it's me…" And as he stares into his ex-girlfriend's confused eyes, Joe finds himself lowering his weapon, uttering in turn, "Liz?" ImmaGleek is seen smashing the windows of a nice house in the Other Wiki, climbing on through the entrance she's just created and taking out her sack which is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. She begins taking valuable-looking artifacts and stuffing them in, as is her daily routine. UFO, at the same time, is very wet as he reports back to Mary in the woods what happened to him at the palace; "How am I supposed to get her back on track? She's clearly deranged," he comments as he rings out his wet waistcoat, and Mary ponders this, eventually saying, "We need a dragon." "Dragon?" UFO questions, "They exist?" "Of course," Mary tells him, "And they played an important part in turning Imma into a hero the first time around. Well, one did. She took her brother's place in some Chat Mod army but slew the fearsome beast singlehandedly." "Wow," UFO replies, impressed, "She sounds cool." "She was," Mary assures, "So we need a dragon, fast. We don't wanna risk her darkening herself by doing something stupid in this land." ImmaGleek continues to loot the house, having stuffed a lot more into her little big sack, and, as she continues, a gasp is heard. She looks up to see her mother, The St. Berry Fairy, to whom this house belongs. "ImmaGleek…?" she whispers, looking as though she's about to faint, and Imma smiles wickedly as she draws her sword and approaches her mother. "I don't remember anything after that day," Liz explains to Joe, Rena and Lady, now sitting down in the bar as they all listen, "I mean, I remember the bot going into me and then… there's this haze. I know some bad things happened, I just can't remember what. I don't know how to explain it… and then I woke up in a cave. How long was I possessed?" "A while," Joe tells her, to her fear, and she ends up asking, "And did I do anything bad in that time? Like, really bad?" There is an awkward silence, indicating that what she's done must have been monstrous, and when she begins to press as to just what this monstrous thing was, Joe ends up telling her, "You were in a relationship with Matthew van Persie." She looks disgusted, "Oh, God… jeez I have Virus memories of arresting him for indecent exposure back when I was sheriff… wow. Okay, well at least whatever I may have done, it can't have been worse than that," she jokes. Another awkward silence. Matthew is seen approaching Josh's mansion, hoping to be able to find Liz there, but all he finds is Joanna standing near the front porch, having been searching for the same person. "She's not there," the vision of Emma tells her mother, who's in her full Blood Wiccan garb, although Matthew cannot see her. "Um, hey," Matthew says upon looking through the window and seeing no one, approaching the witch, "Do you know where Liz is?" She turns to him, completely stoic, and replies, "Out, apparently. But I'm going to find her." She then turns to blood and flows away, with Matthew stating, "That makes two of us." He proceeds to knock on the door when a thought hits him – "Hey I once slept with that witch… (see "Missed Opportunities") Cray." – and then he just waits for an answer, hoping against hope that despite what Joanna said, Liz will be waiting for him. But she isn't. Hero fan answers the door and he drags Matthew inside, shoving him down on his knees for Jdg. "You think I don't know a ruse when I see one, Matthew? You shouldn't have betrayed me down in those caves," Jdg comments as he shuts the front door. Mary and UFO are in the caves of the Other Wiki, searching for a dragon egg. "There," the former says, pointing one out, and UFO comments that it would be a lot easier if he could actually see. Nevertheless he plucks the fossilized egg from the stone of the cave walls, turning to Mary and asking how they're supposed to hatch it. "Yeah," she admits, "That's gonna have to be you, buddy." "What?" "Dragon eggs thrive in magical fires, so you're going to have to light one," she explains. "Oh… are you sure that's the only way? Because the last time I performed magic it was kind of a fluke," he says. "It's okay," she reassures him, "I believe in you, Jimmy." "Alright…" he holds the egg out in front of himself, and Mary encourages him to focus; remind himself of his mission and why he's doing it. "Jennifer…" he finds himself uttering before fire emanates from his palm and the dragon egg de-fossilizes in no time. Mary smiles as this happens, and so does he upon the realization of what he's accomplished, and he asks what they do now. "We wait," states the former maid. Meanwhile, on a ledge of the mountain inside which the caves are situated, ImmaGleek is holding her mother captive, keeping a sword aimed at The St. Berry Fairy's throat as she kneels there, afraid. "Calm down, mother, and stop shaking," Imma advises her, and Berry apologizes sarcastically; "I've never been taken hostage before. I don't quite know the protocol." Imma tells her to just shush, and she does… momentarily; she proceeds to ask her daughter why she's doing what she's doing, and Imma sighs. "I recently had a run-in with my brother," she states. "Queso…" Berry utters fondly, and Imma continues, "During this happenstance run-in… he implied I had no honor. Like, how rich is that? He works for the Evil Bureaucrat but I'm the one with no honor?! Anyway, all we have to do is wait for him to receive the ransom note and wrote and come looking for you… and then we'll see how much honor he has when he kills his own mother." Berry gasps, exclaiming, "No! Queso would never do that! You can't make him!" "Don't protest mother," Imma advises further, "He won't have a choice…" "We have no choice but to re-accept her," Justine is saying in a hushed tone while clutching her baby, speaking to Rena and Joe in the backroom of The Sword and Hammer as Liz sits in the main room alone, awkwardly. Rena is using a quick charm to make sure that the room is temporarily soundproofed. As the discussion continues, out of the eyes and ears of Liz, Joanna is seen approaching the establishment from outside, having just formed from blood. "Um, hi Joanna," Liz greets her humbly as she steps on through that smashed window, but all she gets in response is a dark look. "Oh… did I do something to upset you? For like the last month or something I've been possessed by this bot and I have no idea wh—" "You killed my daughter," Joanna states, shocking Liz to her very core, "And now you're going to pay." The vision of Emma nods as her mother says this, excited for a little retribution to take place, and the Blood Wiccan uses her magic to force ropes around the former Chat Mods wrists, then placing a hand over her mouth and dragging her away against her will. In the backroom, meanwhile, the discussion comes to a close, with Rena suggesting, "Maybe we should tell her about Emma…" "Are you kidding?" asks Joe, "That would destroy her. She's already in a very fragile state, we should just… wait. Now come on. I'm not discussing this any further." "Joe..." Rena tries, to which his son simply says, "Parking tickets," and his parents stop dead. He walks on through the soundproof barrier that Rena created and is shocked to see that Liz is no longer in the main room, seeing some signs that a struggle has taken place. As Rena and Justine follow, the latter asks, "Where is she?" Joanna has Liz tied to a chair in the bakery, the very same place that Liz took Emma hostage the night the latter was murdered (see "The Ugly Duckling"). "I don't understand…" Liz tries. "Oh, I know, dear," Joanna assures, "You have no memory of what happened." She then approaches Emma's bow and quiver which she's slumped in the corner of the room, taking out an arrow and testing its sharpness by pricking her own finger, drawing a large droplet of blood which then rises up and goes back inside her, healing the wound. "But I'd be more than happy to remind you," she adds as she approaches a now very frightened Liz with the arrow. Queso draws his sharpened sword as he approaches Imma and The St. Berry Fairy on the cliff ledge. "What're you gonna do, brother?" Imma asks, smiling, "Kill me?" She holds her mother in front of herself as a human shield, stating that he'll have to go through her first, and Queso calls her a coward. "Am I now? Well at least—" Suddenly, a swarm of Black Mods tackle her from behind, allowing for Berry to run a few steps forward into the arms of her son, who sheathes his blade to hug her. Imma is about to be placed in manacles by the Black Mods Queso brought with him, and she exclaims, "I'm the coward? You're the one who can't even face me alone!" With that, she manages to bat the other Mods hands away and draw her sword, wielding it against them. She hits one in the helmet with the hilt, knocking him out, while another clashes blades with her and she manages to kick him from the edge of the cliff. The third and final one, she stabs through the belly, kicking him away too in order to retract her sword which is now dripping with blood. Berry is horrified by the sight, while Queso just looks angry. He redraws his sword and tells his mother to get behind him. She obliges, and he begins to approach his sister, wrought with anger. Their blades then hit against one another, the two of them matched fairly equally… but Queso is the one who trained Imma, and he's just that little bit better. He manages to knock the sword out of her hand, landing on the very edge of the ledge, and trip her so that she's on her knees. His sword is at her throat, a prime position to behead her, and through his tears he begs for her to give him one reason not to kill her. "Because I'm your sister," she says, looking up at him sorrowfully, but he is forced to declare, "Not anymore." She closes her eyes as he prepares to swing his sword, to the shock of Berry, but before he's able to do so… a big honking dragon flies overhead, breathing fire as it heads toward the village at the foot of the castle. Both Imma and Queso appear shocked. In the present, the dragon egg finally begins to hatch atop Josh's fireplace, and Jdg98 turns to Matthew, who's sitting on the couch unable to move due to magic, saying, "Fascinating creatures, dragons. This particular breed is like mayflies. They live for a single day, starting at dawn the size of kittens and ending at dusk the size of this mansion." "Is that your plan?" Matthew asks, "To feed me to a dragon?" He struggles but still can't move, and Jdg laughs, assuring him, "No. I have something a lot more special in mind for you. This dragon is for… someone else." The winged beast finally rises from its shell and immediately takes to flying about the room, to Jdg's delight. It breathes miniature jets of fire and Jdg uses his magic to open the window, forcing it outside as it grows perpetually. "Find Joe's family!" he yells to it out the window, "And kill them…" With that sorted, he turns his attention back to Matthew, smiling evilly. Matthew is a villager in the Other Wiki, running away from the fearsome dragon which is breathing fire willy-nilly . It soon turns its attention to him, looking hungry, but he sees The St. Berry Fairy running from down the mountain trail and finds himself shoving her in front of him, making it so that the dragon burns her to a crisp instead of him and she drops to the floor, dead. "Mother!" Queso yells as he too comes running from down the mountain, sword drawn. He is disgusted by Matthew, who runs away as ImmaGleek joins her brother, sword also drawn. "It did that?" she asks as the dragon roars, looking at the charred body of her mother, and Queso nods, crying. "Well go ahead then," she tells him, "Go defeat it." "Imma, I can't do this alone," he says, ducking an attack from the creature's horned tail, "I need your help." She scoffs at this, and he tries assuring her, "You can regain your honor, by saving all these people!" "If honor means me dying… I don't want to regain it," she replies, and he takes a moment to accept this before running at the dragon alone. He tries piercing through its scales with his sword, but that doesn't work. Imma watches as her brother continually tries and fails, and finally he manages to chip away a scale and pierce through the dragon's thick flesh underneath. It screeches, though still relatively unharmed, and turns away fro some villagers it was about to kill, now intent in killing Queso. Imma finds herself frowning, looking at the sword in her hand, and takes a step forward. Queso is about to be charred to a crisp like his mother as the dragon prepares to fire a jet of flames via its breath; however, before its able to do so, a sword goes flying into its chest, piercing right through the heart of the fantastical creature. It falls toward the mountain, causing a small earthquake as it collapses, and the villagers all cheer for its defeat. Queso turns his head, shocked to be alive, and sees Imma standing there, having thrown the sword. The people soon cheer for her, and her brother approaches and outstretches his hand. She meets it with her own, and he points out, "Doing good… it feels good, doesn't it?" And as the villagers all cheer for her, going on to pillage the dragon's corpse, she's forced to admit, "Yeah… yeah it does." However, the Evil Bureaucrat then arrives on the scene, and the people are afraid once more. "Well done, Queso!" he exclaims, seeing him and his sister together, "You've apprehended the Dark Mod! Well go on then, arrest her." Imma looks to her brother, begging him not to, but he says, "I'm sorry… I know now that you can be a hero, but… part of that is owning up to your past mistakes." He then proceeds to slap a pair of manacles on her wrists as Rena Charming smiles. Imma appears dismayed. "We need to find her," Joe says in the present, referring to Liz, having just summoned Rachel to the bar. "Right… so what do you want me to do?" she wonders. "You have your magic back, can't you do some sort of locator spell to find her?" "We've never tried one before," Rena says from behind, and Rachel points out that she'll need something of Liz's to do it on. Joe then spots his sword on the floor, which must've been dropped by Liz in the struggle; he goes to pick it up, saying, "This was in her possession far longer than it was in mine. Will it work?" "I should think so," Rachel says, taking the sword; she proceeds to wave her hand over it, casting the locator spell, and it isn't long before it begins floating in the air. "Come on," Rachel says, following the sword out the door, and Joe follows her in turn. However, almost as soon as they take a step outside, Jdg's dragon lands on Main Street, roaring away. Joe is blown away by it, almost literally, and Rachel asks him what they do. "Just go," he tells his roommate, "Keep following the sword, find Liz… me and my parents will deal with this thing." Rachel nods, continuing to go after the floating object. The dragon lets out an almighty roar… …which Liz can hear all the way from the bakery, still tied to the chair. "What the hell was that?" she asks, trying to look out the window, but Joanna assures her, "Nothing to concern yourself with. Now sit still." She continues to hold the arrow, and then pierces Liz's arms with it, making her scream. The vision of Emma smiles as this happens, relishing the pain of her killer, and Joanna asks, "How was that? Not quite the same as getting your throat torn out, I suppose… but I wouldn't wanna do that to you. Then your suffering would end, and… you need to suffer. So I'll just make sure that you never forget what you are." Joanna continues to carve into the former Chat Mod's arm with the arrow, making her scream even more, and it becomes clear that she's fashioning a sentence with the blood. "I'm a" is currently written in Liz's flesh, and she begins begging ("Please… PLEASE!") as the letter "k" follows, then "i". "Don't bother pleading with me, sweetheart. If it didn't work for Emma then it won't work for you." "That's right, mother," says the vision from behind, "Now continue. She needs to understand why she's being punished." Joanna smiles, continuing to carve, and Liz stops even screaming, just crying now, her vocal cords raw. The Blood Wiccan doesn't like that, and so she makes sure to go just a little bit deeper when she gets to the letter "e", and Liz's cry of pain is deep and harsh. Finally, the carving is complete, and the words, "I'm a killer" are permanently etched onto Liz's right forearm. Joanna tosses the arrow aside, asking, "Is that enough? Hmm…" "I don't think so, mom," Emma smiles from behind, and Joanna finds herself smiling also. "I'm sorry…" Liz finds herself weeping, "I… I wasn't… I didn't mean…" "To kill her? To take my Emma away from me? But you did… you did do it… and I don't care what you say; I don't care if you were possessed, or controlled, or just in a bad mood, you took an arrow just like this one" – she draws a fresh one from the quiver – "and you cut my baby's throat right in front of me!!!" "I know! I don't remember but… I know! I could sense something terrible happened, I… I… I just wanna make things right again!" "Don't bother trying," Joanna advises, approaching her with the second arrow, ready to carve out that sentence again, "You should know… your death is going to last for days." Suddenly, however, the door is burst open, and a sword floats on through, followed by Rachel. "Peep…" she utters, shocked by what she's seeing, "What are you doing…?" Joanna looks to see that the vision of Emma has now gone, thinking that a vision of Rachel has come to take her place. "And what is it you want me to do?" she asks. "To stop…" Rachel says, appalled, and Liz cries, "Dlrgirl…" wanting to ask for help. It's then that Peep realizes that Rachel isn't a vision, she's really there. She drops the arrow in shock. "I can explain," Joanna tries to reason, but Rachel remains livid as she sees Liz's blood dripping from her arm onto the floor. She waves her hand and the sheriff is freed; she rubs her sore wrists before looking at the sentence etched into her skin. "This…" Rachel declares, looking right into Joanna's eyes, "Is the last straw." She then waves her arm, and the two of them vanish in a wash of deep red smoke. Liz is left there, in pain, and then hears the dragon's roar from across town again. She finds herself regaining her strength, her instinctual need to protect people kicking in, and she picks the sword that was used to locate her up off of the floor as she goes to check out just what in the hell is going on out there. ImmaGleek sits there, locked away in Rena Charming's dungeon in the Other Wiki, having retained her Dark Mod armor but no longer bearing a sword. She sighs out of boredom, and then takes out the sack which is bigger on the inside, which she was able to stash away in her pocket. No weapons in there, but there is something else; something she stole but has little idea what to do with. She takes out the Modem and stares at it, curious. Rena and Justine are throwing all the magic they have at the dragon in the present, with Joe having retrieved his bow and arrows; he tries firing at the creature, but they pretty much just bounce of its scales and flesh, to his annoyance. It seems like all hope is lost and that this creature cannot be defeated… and then, "Hey!" Liz yells as she throws her sword overhead at the mother-heffer, piercing right through to its heart. It collapses backwards, rocking Storywik with its fall, and Joe, Rena and Justine all turn to her impressed. "Liz…" Joe utters, happy to see her again, and then he plants a kiss on her lips, filled with mixed emotions. When he pulls away, it's very awkward, and then he notices her bleeding arm; the words "I'm a killer" are quite clear. "Right," she says, "I, uh, need to get that looked at." "I'll give Dr. Strange a call," Lady suggests, "And thank you… you saved us." "No big," Liz assures, "It's what I do, remember?" Justine smiles, as does Rena, but the latter frowns when he realizes, "Hey, what are we gonna do with this gigantic dragon corpse?" Suddenly though, the entire thing burns away, leaving absolutely no trace that it was ever there. Jdg98 in Josh's body is standing behind it, and Liz wonders what's going on, having thought that Josh was now good. "I'll fill you in later," Joe assures as Jdg smiles and says, "I hope you enjoyed my little test. I notice that you didn't opt to use the Staff of Peace which… is interesting. But don't worry, I shan't make much of it… today. No, today… I'm going to leave you all with a little message. A warning of what could happen to you if you," he giggles, "cross me." With that, he disappears in a flurry of black smoke, leaving something else in his wake. Liz screams at the sight, while the others just appear disgusted. It's Matthew. Or rather, what's left of him. He's been crucified on a cross, which stands there in the middle of the street. His wrists are nailed to the wood and most of his skin is missing, with him having been flayed alive by Jdg. Flies buzz around him as he hangs there, limp and rotting. As the blood from Liz's arm drips onto the floor, so does his, in much larger quantities. Blood rains down on the ground over at the town line, falling from two red clouds. Figures begin to rise from the puddles made, and soon the clouds evaporate as Rachel and Joanna take their place, the former having magicked the two of them there from the bakery. "I… didn't know you had magic like that," Joanna breathes. "Piss me off more often, you'll get a full range of just what I can do," Rachel assures, seething with her ex-girlfriend, "You know, after what you did to Divina, I was willing to forgive you. I offered to be your friend. I figured, hey, your daughter had just died, and it was hard for me to feel much sympathy for the woman who took me hostage. But seeing you today… that bloodlust in your eyes… it really scared me, Peep." "I know," Joanna cries, "But she killed Emma, and she was going to go unpunished. That isn't right!" "Neither is what you did," Rachel points out, "Which… is why I have to do what I'm about to do." "What do you mean?" the Blood Wiccan wonders, and the former genie declares, "This town isn't safe from you anymore. And we already have one major villain to defeat so… you're going to have to go." Both of them are crying as this exchange takes places. "Go? No… I'll be good, I swear; I'll be so good, I… I just need you. I need you to guide me, I…!" Rachel shuts her up by outstretching her hand, making it so that Peep is forced backwards. "Rachel, please!" she begs, but she doesn't relent. Instead, Rachel's magic continues to push Peep through that small hole in the mystical barrier… and then it seals it up. Joanna is stuck on the other side, and both women collapse to the floor in grief after what's just transpired. "I'm sorry…" Rachel finds herself saying immediately, while Joanna, unable to see her true love through the mystical barrier, just melts down into a puddle of blood and begins to flow away. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:ImmaGleek-Centric